


Shoot

by fantasticaldaydreams



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also studentphotographer!tyler, and slightly shy josh, coffeeshop au i guess, i mean it happens in a coffeeshop, no guns involved dont worry, photographer!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticaldaydreams/pseuds/fantasticaldaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, I’m Tyler and I was wondering if I could shoot you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot

Tyler hummed to himself, watching as people passed by and the sun started to set. He was sitting in a locally owned coffee shop by a window, camera in one hand and the other wrapped around a coffee sitting on the table in front of him. 

 

He wondered idly how stereotypical he looked to the others around him.

 

In all honesty, he had his reasons for being there; he was a student photographer, and had been assigned to take ‘meaningful pictures of people’ or something similar. Since he didn’t have any family nearby and his teacher forbade him from photographing Jenna (she was in most of his projects for the class), he decided to go people-watching and see if he could find someone to snap a quick photo of. 

 

His eyes scanned over a small brunette woman walking by the shop, but she didn’t seem very interesting, so he turned to look towards whoever was inside the shop. 

 

There weren’t too many people; it was starting to get late, Tyler realized. A quick check of the time told him it was nearly seven pm. 

 

He sighed, and decided to finish his scan of the room to see if anyone looked interesting before leaving. 

 

There were the two baristas, they’d been there since sometime between two and four. An older couple were attempting to order drinks, one of them appearing to have no idea what he just ordered. Then there was someone behind them, probably a college student, wearing a hoodie and shifting a little. 

 

Tyler paused to watch him for a moment, then shrugged; he was interesting, but Tyler couldn’t see more than the back of his head, so--

 

The stranger turned a little, appearing to glance behind him at the door. 

 

And he was breathtaking. 

 

Tyler couldn’t see exactly what colour the man’s eyes were, hazel or brown or something, but his hair was a bright pink, and he had a nose piercing on one side. Tyler watched as the stranger pulled down his hood, ruffling his hair a little, and noticed gauges in his ears, and the beginnings of a tattoo when the stranger’s sleeve slipped a bit. 

 

The perfect person for a picture. And maybe a coffee, and a chat, and to give a phone number to, but first and foremost: a picture. 

 

Tyler waited until the stranger had his coffee and was about to leave, and quickly walked over to him. 

“Uh, hello?” The stranger asked quietly, before Tyler had time to get a word in. Tyler took a moment to admire the stranger’s voice.

 

“Hi, I’m Tyler and I was wondering if I could shoot you?”

 

It took Tyler about two minutes to realize this probably wasn’t the best way to phrase things, as he watched the stranger’s face contort into fear, then slightly less fear, then confusion, then more fear, then less fearful confusion as he glanced at the camera in Tyler’s hand. 

 

“Um,” The stranger said, slowly taking a step away. 

 

Tyler took in a deep breath, suddenly realizing what he’d said. “Wait, no, no, that’s not what I meant. Well, it is. But. No. I meant camera shooting! Pictures! I’m a student. Learning photography. I’ve got a project and I was wondering if I could maybe take a picture of you for it?”

 

He stared at the stranger hopefully, praying that he at least made some sense with his rambling. 

 

After a moment, the stranger relaxed a little. “Uh, yeah, sure. My name’s Josh, by the way.” 

 

Tyler grinned. “Great! But, uh, lighting isn’t too good right now, but I’d like to get you in natural light, uh,”

 

Josh raised an eyebrow. “Do you want my number so we can set up a time for you to shoot me?” He asked, smiling slightly. 

 

Tyler blinked. “Uh, sure. That sounds great, actually, here, put it in my phone,” He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and unlocking it quickly before handing it to the other. 

 

The two split ways after exchanging their numbers; Tyler humming happily under his breath. 

 

(He may have gotten an A on the project.)

  
(And maybe a boyfriend, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> I get a lot of ideas from random tumblr posts. Sorry. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, first attempt at a short n sweet little thing. Without dragging it into this giant thing.


End file.
